1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elevation chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an elderly person sitting in a chair whose knees and legs are weak, and a physically-handicapped person having knees and legs disabled, hold an armrest or a hand rail to stand up from the chair. And, when an auxiliary device to incline the seat of the chair is provided, the inclination angle can not be certainly and easily set and adjusted. And, in a case of a running chair, the chair can not be certainly and easily fixed without failure when the person get on and off the chair.
It is difficult for the elderly person and the physically-handicapped person to stand up from the chair they are sitting by themselves safely and smoothly, great labor is required to stand up, and physical stress is high. And, even in the case of the seat provided with the inclination auxiliary device, setting and adjustment of the inclination of the seat is complicated and difficult to be conducted by a user, and the user may be injured by malfunction. And, in the case of the running chair with wheels, the chair may move backward and the person may fall on the ground when the person gets on and off the chair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safe and secure elevation chair with which standing movement of the elderly person whose knees and legs are weak or the physically-handicapped person having knees and legs disabled, is smoothly supported and the stress in standing is alleviated.